Code lyoko : the second generation XANA returns
by lyokodreamer
Summary: XANA has left the lyoko warriors alone for 19 years he's back and wants revenge will they be able to stop him once more
1. prologue

disclaimer : i don't own code lyoko or any of the character all rights reseverd to moonscoop and any other person who ownes it. counts for every chapter.

Code Lyoko : the second generation (XANA returns)

Prologue 

After XANA was defeated, the former Lyoko warriors graduated. At the party that followed, Ulrich proposed to Yumi who of course said "yes", Jeremie proposed to Aelita who also said " yes" , and Odd, well let's say he tried to propose to Sissi, but before he even was on his knee she almost yelled his eardrum out by yelling "Yes , you big idiot!" . Everyone in the room started cracking up.

Now 19 years later they all live within walking distance of Kadic with Odd living the furthest.

Jeremie and Aelita both are teachers at Kadic, Aelita teaches biology and Jeremie teaches science. Jeremie and Aelita have 4 beautiful kids: the 14 year old Maya who has Aelitas hair, Jeremies eyes and has straight 'A's. The 12 year old Odd is the opposite of Maya and is an even big joker as his name mate. They also have a 2 year old twin. A boy named George who looks like Jeremie without glasses and a girl named Marijke who looks like Aelita with glasses.

Ulrich and Yumi are also teachers at Kadic, they both are P.E. teachers ,Ulrich for boys and Yumi for girls. They also have 4 kids : the 14 year old Anthony who looks like Yumi with Ulrich's personality who has normal grades, the 12 year old Eric who is the reincarnation of Ulrich but with the determination of Yumi , and a 3 year old twin Steven who has Yumis hair and Ulrichs eyes and Chantal who's completely the opposite of her twin brother.

Odd has become an artist and Sissi runs a beauty salon near Kadic. They also have 4 kids: the 14 year old Charlie who looks and acts like his father. He always tries to do his hair like his father and by doing so gets on his parents nerves, the 12 year old Marie who is nicer than her older brother but still is a brat. She actually is the reincarnation of Sissi. They also have a 5 year old twin named Chloë and Dafne. Chloë is the nicest kid of the Della Robbia's and looks like her father. Dafne also looks like her father but with glasses. Their father still can't keep them apart , although he knows them best .


	2. chapter 1: the dream

Chapter 1

Aelita ' s dream

" What am I doing here? ". Aelita asked herself "More important , where am I ? It looks familiar but I can't remember from where ?".

Aelita saw a boy with his hair spiked up and she heard him scream "Aelita come over here!" . She recognized that voice from when she was a teenager, she though a little and suddenly she remembered his name : Odd !

" Odd, how did you got here!".She yelled running to her old friend. " I don't know, the last thing I remember was going to bed." Odd said. "Me too, and do you have any idea where we are?" Aelita asked. "You mean you don't recognize it ,it's Lyoko." Odd said. "Of course, I thought it was familiar" Aelita said.

Aelita and Jeremie's bedroom 

" Mam, mam wake up!".Maya yelled jumping up and down on the bed. Because the bed was moving Jeremie woke up and said half asleep "Maya, do you what time it is?" Maya answered sarcastic " No, dad I don't" " It's 6 o'clock in the morning" by Jeremie's whining Aelita woke up too and said "You're wrong Jeremie, it's already 9 o'clock." "What ! Why didn't I hear the alarm, I am sopost to be giving science !" Jeremie yelled. " Honey calm down think about your heart." Aelita said in the softest voice she could at the moment. "Maya have you seen you're brother?" " Yes, he's already gone." "We have to get to school now !" Jeremie said. They all made them ready, they dropped off George and Marijke at the babysit and left.

At Della Robbia Residence

"Aelita!" Odd screamed when he woke up from his dream. He was alone, of course Sissi went to her beauty salon and let him sleep. But Odd just remembered that he had an appointment with his manager. He jumped out of bed and in his clothes. While driving in the car he looked at the car clock and noticed it wasn't right, it said 6 o'clock but his wristwatch said 9 o'clock. He made note in his mind to ask someone about it.


	3. Chapter 2 : XANA's reawaking

Chapter 2

At Kadic Academy – Gymnasium 

"Thank you for the nice lesson kids, now go and change."Ulrich said to the boys of the 8th grade. He though at his time in 8th and the adventures he and his friends went through. Because he deep in his memories he didn't his wife sneak up from behind "Hey, Mister dreamy!" Yumi teased him, that was why he married her. "What were you thinking about?" "About that these kids are so care-free and we literally had the weight of 2 worlds on our shoulders" he said. "But without that we never would have met" she answered. He wanted to say the they met before, but she had a point, they learned to know each other after they discovered the factory.

"Mister Stern?" Michael asked. "Yes" "Can I tell you something?" "Of course you can" Ulrich answered. "I meant alone." Michael looked to Yumi, he only knew her from the lunch guard she had ones in a week. Yumi got the message and left. " Sir, Andreas is teasing me." "But teasing isn't that bad is it?" Ulrich said. "But Sir there's something else too!" he yelled because Ulrich was already walking away. "What else?" Ulrich asked pretty annoyed. " I woke up and you know that I'm rooming with Andreas?" "Yes, I'm aware of that" " When I woke up I saw something in his eyes, a sign." Michael said. "A sign huh, it probably will just be your imagination." Ulrich said comforting Michael, but with every word he said he felt more nervous . "A sign, A sign, what sign, not that sign, it couldn't be we destroyed it, I must talk to the others." He though kind of panicking.

He took his phone and searched a caller ID, he hadn't seen the guy in years, he hoped he still had the same number. He heard the phone going over. And the voice he hoped to hear.

Odd : "Hello, you got Odd Della Robbia!"

Ulrich: " Odd! How are you?"

O: "Do I know you? Who is this?"

U: " It's Ulrich Stern, you stupid scrawny cat! Your best friend!"

O: "First of all I am not scrawny, I am svelte! And second of all hi, I'm fine."

U: "Did you know I'm a P.E. teacher at Kadic?"

O: "No, I didn't. did you know I'm an artist?"

U: "No, but after the lesson, Michael came and asked if he could speak to me."

Ulrich explained to Odd what Michael said.

U: "And he finished with saying that he saw a sign in Andreas' eyes."

O: "And I suppose, that you think it was XANA's sign?"

U: "Exactly, I think we should check out the factory, and check it out."

O: " You sound like Jeremie, we shut down the computer and XANA's dead. That's it, the truth. Or do you want that XANA's back?"

U: "Why would I want that?"

O: "Look Ulrich nothing's wrong just the kids imagination, that all. If you want to go to the factory, then call someone else, I'm sorry Ulrich but I can't believe that you think he would return. Goodbye."

U: "Yeah, goodbye. Why doesn't he even want to see the supercomputer for sure."

"Why would have to go see the supercomputer?" Yumi asked confused. "You know Michael wanted to speak to me?" "Yes, of course" "He told me that earlier this morning saw a sign in Andreas' eyes." "Him too?" Yumi asked. "What do you mean him too?" Ulrich asked now really panicking. "Before we started Sofie came and said she had seen a sign in Andreas' eyes." Yumi said. "I thought about it and was about to Aelita. When I realized she probably was teaching , so I decided to do it later and forgot about it." "Don't you think it's a little weird that 2 students saw it?" Ulrich said now almost yelling. "Ulrich, calm down. Yelling the students to the Gym isn't such a good idea." Yumi said trying to calm him down.

In the teachers' lounge

"Ulrich are you sure he said that?" Jeremie asked very serious. " Yes, I know what I heard, Jeremie." Ulrich said really furious. "Ok, for safety I will go check out the factory at lunch." Jeremie said trying to calm Ulrich down, which wasn't such an easy job, sometimes even Yumi couldn't do it.

The closer lunchtime came the more nervous Ulrich became. Yumi had decided to teach boys and girls together for ones. Because in the state Ulrich was it wasn't safe either him or the kids being in the same room together.

At the factory – lunchtime

" It looks it's still of Ulrich, and I don't think it's safe to put back on." Jeremie said after his normal geeky explanation. "Ok, but Jeremie than how do you explain that." He said, pointing to a point behind Jeremie, Aelita and Yumi. Aelita and Yumi let out a little scream not because they were scared but because they didn't expect to see that behind them. What they saw was …

" A tarantula !" They pulled Jeremie out the line of fire because he didn't seemed able to move. They walked back until they couldn't go further. Ulrich felt something behind his right feet. A metal pole! He grabbed it and jumped with the yell of a warrior on top of the tarantula and hit it right at the 'eye'.

Kadic Academy – teachers' lounge 

The ex-lyoko warriors were still a little pale and scared. Their worst fear had just come true :

**XANA had returned!**

They decided to call Odd, because he was the in most danger, he was alone for crying out loud. The were kinda safe, they were with 4.

" Hopefully, he'll pick up." Ulrich said to the others.

O: "Hi, Ulrich back with your stupid theory's ?"

U: "Odd, not stupid theory's, the horrible truth."

O: "Ulrich, what do you m….? Oh, no!" Odd yelled. "Odd what's happing over there?" Ulrich yelled thru the phone. "It's … XANA… A block!" Odd yelled in pieces. " I'll come as fast as I can!" Ulrich yelled so he'd be sure Odd heard him.

"Jeremie, Aelita get your kids. Yumi get our kids and warn Sissi to get hers, I'll go and help Odd. Oh , and warn William as well." Ulrich said very fast. "Ok, Ulrich but be careful." Yumi said now getting worried.

At Della Robbia Residence 

Odd was jumping up and down and sideways which was pretty difficult because he was hit on his left knee. He heard that someone was breaking his front door. "Odd, where are you!" he heard his best friend yell. " In the atelier!"he yelled back. Ulrich came in with a metal pole in his hands.

Ulrich spotted the block shooting at Odd who was pretty beat up. Ulrich ran to him and reflected the laser, the laser that would have surely been hit and would have killed Odd. Who didn't seem able to move. The reflected laser hit the block in XANA's eye. "Odd, Odd ! Say something !" Ulrich said worried, never seen his best friend so beaten up. " Something." Odd said in nothing more than a whisper . " Dork, can you stand up?" Ulrich asked. "I think so, but what happened, how can XANA materialize a block? The scanners are offline." Odd said getting his strength back, ha was getting up when Ulrich said "That block wasn't materialized, it was transported, otherwise it wouldn't have vanished." "Transported, but means Lyoko isn't deleted?" Odd asked now really confused. " The supercomputer was off, XANA must have found another one." Ulrich said while he was thinking of the time XANA got out of the supercomputer.

At the beauty salon

"Well goodbye Milly nice to see you again, I'll tell Odd you said hi." Sissi said to Milly when she was walking away. Sissi heard her phone go off and she picked up saying : "Hello, with Sissi Della Robbia."

Y: "Sissi, are your kids with you?"

S: "No, they're at school, why?"

Y: "You now Odd told you about XANA?"

S: "Yes, he did the night before we married."

Y: "XANA's back. Get your kids and get to the factory."

S: "Ok, I'll get them."

"XANA back after all Odd told me that's terrible news." Sissi thought while she turned the sign from 'open' to 'closed' than closing the door and starting up her car.

At principal's office

William Dunbar was thinking of the 2 boys he just punished. They let him think of the time he and Ulrich got in a fight over Yumi. He always thought she was the one but then he met Melanie his beautiful wife, the only thing he did miss were his own kids. The phone rang. Wondering who it would be he said. "Hello, with principal William Dunbar."

J: "William, XANA's back get your wife and meet us at the factory."

W: "Ok, but. What! XANA was dead."

J: "No time to explain, I'll explain everything at the factory!"

W: "Ok, just one little problem, Melanie doesn't know."

J: "Drag her by force if you have to, bye."

authors note : i now it's a long chapter i'll try to make the next one shorter


	4. chapter 3: first attack

**Author's note: I know I could waste very much place on excuse, the truth is I don't have one. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 3

_Somewhere in America_

A computer turned on and on the screen glowed a sign only 6 people in the world would fully understand. XANA escaped once more. Wanting revenge on the Lyoko Warriors! He would kill them one by one very slowly and very painful.

_At Kadic Academy – music class_

"Maya, Anthony, Charlie if I'm interrupting your conversation please say so." The music teacher said sarcastic. "No, sir you're not, just keep talking." Charlie said. "Charlie! Sorry sir it won't happen again." Maya said while hitting Charlie. Just when the teacher wanted to continue the principal's voice came over the speakers saying: "All students must remain in the classroom because the school is being attacked." Then something that sounded like gunfire reached the children's ears, they all jumped up and looked outside the window. What they saw was the gym teachers, their biology teacher and some strange dude with his hair in a spike. Meanwhile Maya, Anthony and Charlie were talking to each other about the weird clothes their parents were wearing. "Hey, is that my dad wearing a purple cat suit?"Charlie asked looking at Odd. " I think it is. Hey, do you remember the stories about Lyoko! My dad always told one adventure as bedtime story until I went to Kadic. I really miss them because he never told me the end."Charlie said excited. "My dad always said he could fire lazer arrows out of his arms and his favorite monsters were blocks." "The monsters outside look like the crabs in the stories." Anthony said. "Beat it you stupid crabs! Go back to where you belong." Odd yelled excited about reliving his teenage time. "Yep, that's my dad alright, he's the only one in the whole universe who would say something stupid like that." Charlie said. "Odd, would you stop clowning around and help us?" Ulrich said already annoyed by Odd. " Hey, did my mom just vanish?" Anthony asked confused. "I think so, hey my dad goes too." Charlie said. "Oh no, my mom and your dad goes too!" Maya said to Anthony.

_At the factory – lab(Lyoko)_

"Guys are you there?" Jeremie asked trough his headset. "Everything is cool, Jeremie." The Lyokoains said in unison. Because they didn't plan this they all started cracking up including Jeremie. "Ok guys haha we really should return to the past." Jeremie said trying to be serious. "But why?" Odd asked. Jeremie hears a slam and afterwards an "Au!" that was cleary Odd's. "Why did you have to hit me?" Odd asked still rubbing the back of his head. "But why?"Ulrich said imitating Odd. "Ok, that was freaking good" Yumi says "Thanks" Ulrich says "Idiot, the school was attacked I think they will remember." "Oh, yeah your probably right." "Well Odd now that you understand 'Return to the past now!'"

_At Kadic Academy- music class(again)_

"Maya, Anthony, Charlie if I'm interrupting your conversation please say so" the music teacher said sarcastic. " What just happened?" Maya asked to Anthony and Charlie. "How should I know?" Charlie said. Then suddenly Maya puts up her hand and Anthony asks: "What are you doing?" "You'll see Stern." Maya answers "My name is Anthony" Anthony says annoyed, hating if someone called him by his last name. "Sir, can I please go to the infirmary?" Maya asked. "We'll bring her, Sir." Anthony and Charlie said in unison. " E, sure you can Maya. And if you want to bring her then go on." Mr. Steward said. "Thanks, Sir." Maya said with a fake puking sound.

_At science class _

"Today we are going over photosynthesis." Jeremie said. The class sighted in unison, Jeremie himself sighted in his thoughts he had to do this again. Then suddenly he heard someone knock, but that wasn't right before the return no one knocked. "Yes, come in." Jeremie said curios of who it could be. "Dad, can I speak to you for a moment?" Maya asked. "Yes, of course Maya. Class take your books on page 120 and the text if your done answer the questions on page 121." "Yes, Sir." "Maya what are you doing here?" Jeremie asked. "Dad something really weird happened, it's like a part of the day repeated itself." Maya said to her father. "What do you mean?" Jeremie said, he knew what she meant but how could she remember she never had being scanned. "Everything happened exactly the same except for that monster attack." Maya said. "Go to class kids, I'll tell your parents, ok." Jeremie said comforting. "Ok we'll go to class." Anthony, Maya and Charlie said in unison. They left for class and Jeremie returned to his lesson, but he didn't had his mind on work. The kids remembered the return. The question was, how?

**Their only lasts me one thing to say : R&R people. I'll also try updating more. **


	5. chapter 4 : leaving

**A/N: hey, peeps. How are you? I said I would try updating more and I'm keeping that promise. Please read and don't forget to review on your way out.**

Chapter 4: leaving

_At Belpois residence_

"Aelita, honey I have to tell you something." Jeremie said not knowing how to begin. "Yes, Jeremie what is it?" Aelita said while stirring in the soup. "You may want to sit down for this." "Jeremie I'm not the little girl you got out of the supercomputer anymore. And what can be worse than XANA's return." "Our kids remembering the return to the past." When Aelita heard this she dropped the soup. "What! How come?" " To be honest I have one idea." "Well what is it?" "Well their our kids ,right?" "Yeah." "And were scanned." "They have our DNA of course. We could of foreseen this." Aelita said finishing her husband's theory." "Mom, dad is something burning?" Odd asked. "Oh, no dinner! Well who wants pizza?" "Me, me!" Odd said excited and running out of the room to tell his brother and sisters. "We should tell them." Aelita said. "I mean Maya, Anthony and Charlie" " Yeah, I'll call the others."

_At Stern residence_

" Mom, dad can I speak to you?" Anthony asked quietly. "Sure you can, Anthony." Yumi said very friendly, Jeremie already warned them about what happened. "Something really strange happened at school today. It's like a part of the day repeated itself." Anthony said still quietly. "Repeated, huh, probably the déjà vu feeling Ulrich said although he knew that it was the return to the past. "You should go to bed early today." Yumi said. "Ok, I'm tired anyways." Anthony said. "Goodnight." At Della Robbia residence it went the same as with Ulrich and Yumi.

_At Della Robbia residence_

Odd wakes up from his alarm that he set very quietly. He gets out of bed and goes to Charlie's room not changing because he never put on his pyama. He opens the door and sees that Charlie was fast asleep. "Charlie, little boy, wake up." "Dad, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be asleep?" "Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere." "But,…" "No buts, Charlie. Just get dressed, ok." Charlie knows his dad isn't joking because he had a serious face something Charlie barley saw. "Ok, dad." "If you're ready come downstairs and be quite. Don't wake anyone else up. I'll leave a note for your mom." Odd said and then headed downstairs to write the note which said:

_Dear Sissi,  
Don't worry about Charlie. He's safe with me. I took him to the factory. I know when you read this you'll freak. But I don't have a choice. Everyone is telling their oldest child. Charlie will become or already is a Lyoko Warrior by the time you read this. Afterwards I'm not coming back here, Charlie won't return either. And you can expect that Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich drop their kids here later today. Charlie, Anthony and Maya will be borders at the school. You don't have to try get him home again only I can bring him home. We're doing this because we love you and we don't want you to get hurt._

_Love you, Odd  
P.S.: tell the kids that I went for a business trip. And that their bro wanted to stay with his friends at school._

"Dad I'm ready." Charlie came in and saw that Odd was crying. "Dad, why are you crying?" "We're not coming back here Charlie. And I won't be able to say goodbye to Marie, Chloë and Dafne." "Dad, what do you mean not coming back?" "You wanted to stay at school, right?" "Yeah, so, you said I couldn't ." "I changed my mind. Do you want to take anything to take with you? You're clothes and stuff are there already." "Then, no." "Ok, then we can leave. Put on a jacket." "Ok, dad." They get in Odd's car and drive to the factory. When they arrive they see that their last. "Sorry, I'm late guys." Odd says to the original Lyoko Warriors minus William. "I doesn't matter, you're here now. And we know you have a lot to give up. More than any of us." Jeremie says. "Are you gonna tell us why we're at this abandoned factory?" Anthony asked he wanted to know, he and his parents arrived first but his parents wouldn't say why they came. "You said it was the déjà vu feeling." Anthony answered not understanding his father's point. "I lied, it was the return to the past. We'll explain later what that is." "Come on we'll tour the kids in the factory and then go to Lyoko." Jeremie said motioning the kids to come along. "How do we get down the stairs are broken?" Maya asked to no-one in particular. "You just swing down with ropes." Ulrich said and a moment later did so. "Will they hold us?" Maya asked to her dad. "Yes, they hold us when we were kids and now they hold Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. "Jeremie said and then Swung down followed by Aelita , Maya and Charlie. " Anthony I know you have vertigo just like me. I was scared the first time as well, just don't think about it." Ulrich yelled to Anthony who was still high up. "He, ok, dad!" Anthony yelled back but Ulrich could hear his sons unsurity. When Anthony was down, they all went in the elevator and took it down to the supercomputer room. The kids still had no clue what they were doing in the factory. "Kids, this is the supercomputer …" Jeremie never got to finish his sentence because his old computer began beeping, all the parents knew what it meant and pushed the children in the elevator. "But I thought you would tour us first?" Anthony asked. "There's a change of plan." Jeremie said walking to the control panel, the kids wanted to get off as well but their parents stopped them while Yumi pushed the button to go the scanner room. When they arrived Jeremie's voice said: "Odd, Ulrich you go first." "Ok, Einstein." They got in and the doors closed in behind them. The kids heard the buzzing of the scanners and Jeremie's voice saying "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization!" the scanners reopened and the kids saw that their fathers had disappeared. "Where did our fathers go?" the kids asked in unison. "Your fathers are safe and sound on Lyoko. Now get in one of the scanners." Jeremie answered the worried kids. The kids hesitated but their mom's said: "Go in, it's not that scary. Just watch out for the landing." "The landing?" Charlie asked. "You'll see." The kids where a bit scared when the doors closed but felt quick like superhero's : when they heard Jeremie say "Transfer Anthony, Transfer Charlie, Transfer Maya" they had to close their eyes, when Jeremie said "Scanner Anthony, Scanner Charlie, Scanner Maya" the spinned around in midair and when he screamed "Virtualization!" their molecules there apart and travel at lightning speed to a to them unknown virtual world.

**Well that's a wrap R&R peeps. Lyokodreamer out.**


	6. Chapter 5: to Lyoko

**Hey, peeps sorry for not updating for so long. But here's a action filled chapter for you now.**

Chapter 5

The kids suddenly had the feeling that they were falling and then they fell on their buts "Au!" they said jumping up. "Welcome to Lyoko." They spinned around and saw the source of the line. A teenage boy who was dressed like a samurai. "If you're looking for Odd. He's clowning around a bit further." Said the samurai "Dad?" Anthony yelled. "What happened?" "This is how I was virtualized for the first time." Ulrich said. "Cool!" "How are you fitting in?" 2 voices behind them said. The kids spun around once more and saw 2 teenage girls, they already figured out that it were their mothers. "Dad! What are you?" Charlie screamed almost blowing out Anthony's eardrum. "Half-cat." Odd said. "But before you say anything about me, I suggest you take a look at yourselves." When Anthony looked down he saw he was wearing a normal green T-shirt with a clock on it, that he had a brown knee-length pants which was connected to his boots with green and brown straps. That his boots wer green and brown. He felt that he was wearing a band round his head. He saw that he had 'gloves' on who started at the middle of his hand and had no fingertips. When he looked at Maya he saw she was wearing a red-blue jumpsuit which only had one strap but on her other shoulder was a very cool bow. She was wearing a hole glove and one that was attacked to her middle finger. And that she was wearing very high red heels and a very high ponytail. When Anthony was watching himself and Maya, Charlie was observing himself. He was wearing a long shirt in dark and light red. Under the long shirt he was wearing a legging in different shades of red. He had nice blue sneakers on. To protect his head and shoulders he wore a helmet and shoulder protectors, on his hands were gloves that that didn't cover his index finger. Around his upper body there was a blue belt which held a tasergun. And half hidden under his helmet were 3 dreads. "Hey, Einstein what are their weapons and powers?" Odd asked. "Odd, that's not important right now. There are 3 tarantulas, 4 crabs, 3 blocks headed your way and a swarm of hornets from your back." Jeremie's voice said. "Thanks for the heads up. Laser Arrow!" Odd tried hitting a hornet. "Missed a hornet by 7 meters. Watch an expert and learn." Ulrich said throwing his sword and hitting the hornet right in the eye. "You guys, quit fooling around Ulrich you take the crabs, I'll take out the hornets, Odd the blocks and Aelita the tarantulas." Yumi said killing another hornet. "What do we do?" the kids asked excited. "Hide and observe." Jeremie said while the others dashed off. "Odd 20 life points." "Thanks, but who's counting?" "Clearly I am." The kids looked down the dumps, why did their partners bring them to Lyoko if they wouldn't let them fight.

Meanwhile with Odd

"Come on you stupid block I'm waiting for you." Odd said. The block fired a laser which Odd deflected with his shield. But when Odd wanted to fire a laser arrow he can to the conclusion that his arrows where up. The block used Odd being defenseless and fired a laser which hit Odd and took his last life points. When Odd was half devirtualized Charlie came and said "We're finish up here." Charlie took out his gun aimed it at the block and hit bulls eye.

Meanwhile with Ulrich

"Ulrich, want to hear the last news?" Jeremie said. "Is it good?" "Kinda." "Spill it, Einstein." "Odd just got devirtualized and the kids are fighting the remaining block." "That's what you call good! I'll finish up here and go help them." Ulrich said destroying the last crab and dashing off with a supersprint. He got the kids in sight just as the other arrived. Suddenly they heard a familiar but oh so hated noise. "Kids, get behind us! Now!" Yumi said leaving no room for argument. "That stupid jellyfish doesn't me scared." Anthony said. Before Ulrich or Yumi could do something about it the Skypozoa was attacking Anthony. They were too late, the Skypozoa let go of Anthony then…

**Oh, cliffy. What will happen to Anthony? If you want to know review peeps. Peace I'm out.**


	7. chapter 6: Conclusion

**Hey people, it's me again. I know long time no new chapter (i'm bad i know). But here's a chapter with the answer to the cliffy of last chapter. And sleeping (or no sleeping). I'll shut up now.( mumbles to self :i talk to much, must stop). Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Conclusion

Ulrich and Yumi ran to their son as fast as they could, who was knocked out. "Anthony, honey, wake up, please." Yumi said and if she wouldn't be on Lyoko she would be crying now. "Aelita go and deactivate the tower hurry!" Jeremie said knowing what XANA had done to Anthony. "Ok, i'm on my way." Aelita said. "Jeremie, what's wrong with Anthony?" Ulrich asked just as worried as Yumi. "XANA infected him with a virus, he's...he's dying." Jeremie said. "Jeremie the tower is deactivated." "Thanks Aelita" "Are you going to materialize us?" Odd asked. "Uh, yeah. Materlization Ulrich, Yumi, Odd,Charlie, Maya,Anthony and Aelita.**(A/N: i'm too lazy to put materlization before everyones names)**" a few seconds later they all came up, Maya and Charlie feeling numb, the adults a bit sore and Ulrich with an uncontious Anthony in his arms. "Everthing will be alright. When Aelita deactivated the virus dissappeard." Jeremie said seeing his friends worry "He'll come around. I think we better head to the Hermitage, there's school tommorow."

At The Hermitage

"Eric, thanks for looking at the others." Ulrich said still carring Anthony. "You're welcome, dad." He said. "Come on we'lllay him in bed." Yumi said. Once they put Anthony in his bed he woke up and said: "Mom,dad? What happpend?" "Next time just listen to us when we say to get behind us." Yumi said. He nodded in response and fell assleep again. "We should sleep as well." Ulrich said.

All of the kids fell asleep immediatly. Which couldn't be said about the adults, they didn't asleep until a hole in the night. Today was a day they rather quick forget:

Their enemy had returned. He had attacked, twice! Their kids remembered the return to the past and on top of that their kids now knew about Lyoko, went there and where now not only targets because they were their kids, but because they were the new Lyoko Warriors!

**Well that's a wrap people. Please R&R. I want to know what you guys think about my story. Peace, i'm out!**


	8. Chapter 7: teaching

**Okay, well hello again. Two updates in one week. I'm doing as best as I can people. Thanks to the ones who reviewed. This chapter is just a little intermission kind of. Well enough of my chattering. On with the story.**

Chapter 7: teaching

At the Hermitage 

"Ulrich, wake up." Yumi said pulling her shirt over her head. "To tired." he mumbles into his pillow. "If you're not up in 5 minutes I'll pour a bucket of ice water and ice block over your head." She threatened. "I'm up."suddenly he jumps out of bed. "Are the others awake yet?" "Jeremie, Aelita, Maya,Odd Belpois, George and Marijke are awake already. Oh and Charlie is awake already too, although his father isn't." "Let's wake our kids."When they came into Anthony's room they saw that he was fully dressed and making homework he didn't have time for yesterday. "Please tell me what happened was all a dream." Anthony said. "Id love to but it was all true." Ulrich said. "Should we wake Odd?" "Nah, he'll wake up eventually." "Hey, Jeremie, Aelita how are you?" Yumi asked. Jeremie answered "Fine." and Aelita answered "Tired." they all ate breakfast meanwhile Odd came down. And at last everyone left for a busy day of work and school.

At the principals office

"Hey, William. Yumi and me were wondering if we could teach together?" Ulrich asked. "Is it because of him?" William asked. "Yeah" "Ok, sure, go on." "Thanks, William." Ulrich said leaving the office.

With the kids 

"That was pretty wild yesterday." Charlie said. "You think what you did was wild try being attacked

by the Skypozoa, anyways, Charlie we should head for gym class." Anthony said. "Yeah, but I'm still tired." Charlie said. "Don't whine. Bye, Maya." Anthony yelled dragging Charlie to the gym.

At the gym

"Hello, boys today we'll start with Javelin throw, and second hour we'll do football. Now first go change." Ulrich said, the boys left for the locker room. "What was that?" Yumi asked. "I first tell them what we'll do and then they go change. It's always like this." "I normally let them change first and then tell them what we'll do." "Each his way of teaching. Ok, first I want to introduce you to someone: this is Yumi Ishiyama my wife and from next week on we'll teach together. I mean boys and girls together." "What why?" a voice said. "Justin Mull you have no need to complain." Ulrich said "And after the lesson I'd like to speak to you." **(A/N: it's not the first time that Justin caused trouble over girls that's why Ulrich says he wants to speak with him) **

After the lesson

"Justin come here. Why did you shout like that?" Ulrich asked. "Because I don't like girls." "And why don't you like girls?" "Because my dad says that girls are bad." "And who is your dad?" "Michael Mull" "Why does your dad say girls are bad?" "Because my mom left my dad when I was 3 months old." "And do you know you?" "The only that I know about her is that she has black hair, she always smelled like cherry blossom and that her name is ..."

**What's the name of Justin' s mom find out in the next chapter. And don't forget to push that little blue button at the bottom. Until next time. Peace I'm out.**


	9. Chapter 8 : Discoveries and Explantions

**Well, hello again. I know it's been a really long time since I updated but I'm having trouble with writing more of this story. On with the story!**

Chapter 8 : discoveries and explantions

_last time: "The only that I know about her is that she has black hair, she always smelled like cherry blossom and that her name is ..."_

Elisabeth Delmas."

"Did you say her name was Elisabeth Delmas?" Ulrich asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes, but everybody calls her Sissi." Justin said.

"Do you have a few minutes? But I have to ask you something do you want to see your mom?"

"More then anything in the world." Ulrich walks away a bit while taking out his phone he seeks for one particular number : Sissi's.

Ring, Ring, Ring...

Sissi: Hello?

Ulrich: Sissi is that you?

S: Yes, (sobs) Who is this?

U: Ulrich Stern, I call for your son.

S: Charlie? What happened?

U: No, your other son.

S: Justin?

U: Yes, he's with me and wants to see you.

S: Really, I thought he hated me?

U: He doesn't remember you but he wants to meet you.

S: I'll be there as in half an hour, bye.

U: bye.

Justin and tells him the good news. Or do you want to meet my son and his friend?" Ulrich asked.

"You have a son?" Justin asked.

"Yes, Anthony Stern."

"Who is his friend? Who is the rest of you family? And how do you know my mom?"

"His friend is Charlie Della Robbia, my wife is Yumi Ishiyama, she has a brother Hiroki. Well you know I have a son Anthony who's 14 years old, Eric who's 12 years old and a 3 year old twin Steven and Chantal. I know your mom because she's married with my best friend Odd Della Robbia the father of Charlie."

"Wow, can I meet them?"

"Later, your mom will be here in a minute."

"Justin? Is that you?" Sissi asked?

"Mom?"

"Yes."

When Justin sees his mom he runs to her and hugs her like he never wants to let go.

"You still smell the same. But there's another smell."

"That's Odd's smell."

"Who is Odd?"

"My husband. Justin what you have to know is that I never married you dad. But he was a brutal man."

"I know when I fail something he hits me with a whip."

"A whip?"

"Yes, can I come live with you?"

"I'd like that then at least one of my sons is home."

"But Charlie isn't a border."

"As from today he is along with Anthony and Maya." Ulrich said.

"Oh, well my stuff is still at dad's house how do I get it?"

"I'll take care of that." Ulrich said. Then they all left the gymnasium and went their own ways?

With Sissi and Justin 

"So can you tell me about your marriage?" Justin asked eager to know more about his mom and step-family.

"Well I left your father and then married Odd. He cared for me and the kids."

"What are their names?"

"I was getting to that. Well in the same year I had you I had Charlie. Do you know him?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well he's very funny but weird just like his father. I married Odd with a 2 weeks old Charlie who was born 3 months early. A funny fact me and Odd just wanted to kiss when Charlie began crying. He has a 12 years old sister Marie, and we also have a 5 year old twin Chloë and Dafne. Which Odd still can't keep apart which is really weird because Dafne wears glasses and Chloë doesn't."

"Can I meet them?"

"I don't know Odd moved out."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to bring us in danger."

"Danger of what?"

That evening at Sissi's house

Justin and Sissi just came home when the doorbell rang.

"I'll take it, mom." Justin said then ran to the door opening it revealing...

**okay, I know it's a short chapter but that's better than nothing isn't it? To clear somethings Sissi didn't tell Justin about Xana. So you'll have to wait until next time to know who's at the door. Review. Did anyone else hear about CL season 5 that they are making it's even life action. If you don't believe me check on Xana's lair a CL forum there's even a Power Point. I'll see you later, My friends.**


	10. Chapter 9: A New Lyoko Warrior

**Hey people of planet Earth how are you guys. Hopefully everything's fine. Updates are going to come quicker now because I have my own room and my own internet. And I'm trying to write for you guys.**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 9:

_Last time: Justin and Sissi just came home when the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll take it, mom." Justin said then ran to the door opening it revealing..._

Still at Sissi's house

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Justin asked his father.

"Move, munchkin. Where is your mom?" Michael Mull asked. Justin pointed to the kitchen door. Michael went to there and Justin followed.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Sissi asked giving Justin a look that said 'Help me!'

"I heard you married and had children. I wanted to meet them." Michael said.

"Too bad, Odd moved out with Charlie." Sissi answered.

"Where to did he move?"

"Why do you have to know?"

"Because I want revenge!" Michael said while the XANA symbol replaced his pupils.

Meanwhile with the gang

"Guys!" Jeremie said.

"Wait let me guess : XANA attack!" Odd said.

"Yeah, Ulrich you call the kids." Jeremie said.

"Got it." Ulrich answered. "Anthony are the others with you?" He asked his son over the phone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because XANA's attacking, get to the factory ASAP!"

"We'll come as fast as we can."

"They're on their way." Ulrich said.

Back with Sissi and Justin

"XANA, Odd isn't here. He probably already knows your attacking and is heading for the factory." Sissi said.

"Oh, they already know. When they arrive on Lyoko they walk right into my trap." XANA said.

"What trap?" Sissi asked.

"If they arrive on Lyoko and get devirtualized they will return to the age they were first virtualized." XANA said walking to Sissi.

"But you're no further use to me."

"Justin call Odd and tell him what XANA told me. And run away whatever you hear keep running to the abandoned factory on the river!" Sissi yelled throwing her phone at Justin who ran away. XANA started to electrify Sissi.

"Odd's number come on!" Justin said frustrated. "Ha, got it. Come on Odd pick up."

Justin: "Hello, are you Odd?"

Jeremie: "Eh, no. It's Jeremie Belpois his friend."

Justin: "XANA has set a trap on Lyoko! I'm coming to the factory. Don't virtualize them or something like that."

Jeremie: "Who are you? You're a little late with you warning their already virtualized and how do you know about Lyoko?"

Justin: "I'm Justin Mull and XANA just showed up at my mom's home. Don't let them get devirtualized, bye."

Jeremie: "Justin are you still there? Weird kid."

"Guys we have a problem."

"Oh, yeah Jer what?" Ulrich asked.

"XANA set a trap on Lyoko the adults can't be devirtualized or you'll be 14 years old again." Just then Jeremie heard the sound of the elevator that was coming down and out of the elevator stepped Justin.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Jeremie asked.

"I want a bigger explaining." Justin said.

"To what?"

"About my dad who came in and started electrifying my mom. And what is Lyoko?"

"Wait a sec. Guys?"

"Yeah, Jeremie?" Anthony asked.

"I'm sending Justin Mull to Lyoko."

"What! Are you mental aren't there enough lives in danger already?" Yumi asked.

"Sissi was attacked by XANA and Justin saw it and by the way he's Charlie's half-brother."

"Ok, send him and hurry we could use some back-up here." Charlie said who was just hit by a laser.

"Justin head one level down. You'll see a few tubes go stand into one of them and just wait." Jeremie said starting up the virtualization process.

"Ok, Mr. Belpois I'm ready."

"Transfer Justin, Scanner Justin, Virtualization." Jeremie says his famous words and Justin gets virtualized just as Ulrich, Odd and Yumi get devirtualized.

"No, they can't be devirtualized. They'll return to the age when they were first virtualized. And what the heck am I wearing?" Justin said.

"Your Lyoko outfit." Maya said jumping to avoid a laser and shooting the monster with her fire bow hitting the monster.

"But I look ridiculous." Justin said examining himself he was wearing a T-shirt that was colored in blue, red, green, brown and orange. His pants blue and green. But the strangest thing was his hair which was in the real world had a brown color but was ice blue now. "But I don't have any weapons you have iron whips but you have to summon them." Jeremie said just as Yumi, Ulrich and Odd came up .

"Are you ok, guys?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine as someone that's just turned 14 again can be." Yumi said.

"Jeremie, I'm in the tower. Tower Deactivated." Aelita said. "We should return to the past." She continued.

"Yeah, Return to the past... NOW!" Jeremie said.

**Well that's that. Hope you guys liked it. Remember read and review. Until next time, my friends.**


	11. Chapter 10 : Changing

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. Don't be mad. I know I told you guys updates would be quicker but here I am a long wait. WOW chapter 10 mile stone!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own CL the last time I check so nothing except the OC's and plot line.**

_**Onto the story!**_

Chapter 10: Changing

Before Michael came at Sissi's door

"Mom, what just happened?" Justin asked.

"Wait a second, Justin. I'll call Jeremie." Sissi said while picking up her cell phone.

Jeremie: "Hello, you got Jeremie Belpois."

Sissi: "Explain."

J: "Yeah we sent him to Lyoko. Just get to the factory.

S: "Alright, See ya."

"Mom what's going on?" Justin said repeating his question.

"Get a jacket we're going to the factory." Sissi said.

"So it really happened?" Justin asked.

"Yes." Sissi said shortly.

At the factory – lab

"Jeremie, why didn't the return work?" Aelita asked looking at Ulrich, Odd and Yumi who were still 14 years old.

"I have no idea. But would you be a dear and call the kids." Jeremie said.

"Alright." Aelita said taking out her phone and dialing Maya's number.

"Maya are the boys with you?" she asked.

"Yes, of course why?" Maya asked.

"Get to the factory ASAP." Aelita said.

"Ok." Maya said hanging up. Suddenly they heard the sound of the elevator going down, when it opened it revealed Sissi and Justin.

"Ulrich, Odd, Yumi is that you?" Sissi asked her eyes getting big.

"Yeah." Odd said.

"WOW, it's been long since I've heard that voice." She said because Odd's adult voice was not so high-pitched as he was a teenager and Charlie's voice was high but not nearly as high as Odd's?

"Is that your husband?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but something happened." Sissi said still gaping at Odd.

"Obviously." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"DAD!" Charlie said running out of the elevator and to his father.

"MOM, DAD! What happened?" Anthony asked.

"When we returned from Lyoko XANA changed us into 14 year old's again." Yumi explained.

"So Jeremie why did you send Justin to Lyoko?" Sissi asked.

"He wanted to know why you were attacked and we can use all the help we can get." Jeremie said.

"So you're going to take my other son away from me as well?" Sissi asked getting tears in her eyes.

"Why, what's the point?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you mean?" Sissi asked turning to Ulrich along with everybody else.

"Well you get attacked no matter if we are with you or not. And if we're with you we can protect you." Ulrich explained.

"Ulrich has a point you know." Odd said going stand next to his life long friend.

"We'll go back to our lives." Yumi said.

"If we can fix this." Odd said looking at Yumi, she only replied by nodding.

"About that, Jeremie how are we going to fix this?" Aelita asked gesturing to her friends.

"We can't not now, not yet, XANA has somehow managed to reverse the agingproces until he had no more resources. I can fix this when I figure out who to undo XANA's work but." Jeremie said.

"It'll take a while?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, going from 1 month to 2 years." Jeremie said.

"TWO YEARS!" The 3 older Lyoko Warriors yelled.

"Jeremie what about our lives, our jobs, the KIDS! Their so young, they need their mother and father." Ulrich said thinking of Steven and Chantal.

"I know guys but I'll try my best to get it as quick as I can." Jeremie said. "I'll need to create fake ID's for you, and you'll probably have to go to school."

"No Jeremie anything but school!" Odd said as he dropped to his knees dramatic.

"Odd grow up." Ulrich said looking down.

"What going trough school again that's a horrible fate!" Odd said looking up to Ulrich.

After a few hours of typing Jeremie had made the fake ID's for the older generation from now on Ulrich Stern was Lucas Arendt, Odd Della Robbia as Angelo Farr and Yumi Ishiyama as Ryo Etsuko.

**Ok, or I could waste another month on making this chapter longer or post this shorter chapter and make a new chapter that is longer. So hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

**See you later my friends!**


End file.
